The Wondrous Inventions of a Crazed Gnome
in (see below)| next =| aaexp =y| }} Prerequisites You must be able to speak Gnomish to accept this quest. Starting the Quest You need to talk to after saving him from two level 66 Doomwing ambushers. He now starts you on the quest right away, instead of meeting him back at the crash site. Steps Harvest the Goo and Sample the Soil #Harvest 5 purple goo from the blue rivers. They appear to be on a respawn timer of about 3 minutes. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle at the Crash Site and receive #Sample the ground using your Fizzwoddle's Core Sampler: #* Hive Vornerus: #* Doomwing excavation: East of the - island's cloud spot #* Halls of Fate: Center island on #* Akharu's Dig Site: Island north of center-island #* Remenants of Xoch: Island west of center-island #* Bashir's excavation: Island south-west of center-island #* Calling Pool: Island south-east of center-island Also try #* : Take the cloud to Cacotoxic Stain #* : Take the cloud to Carrion Briar #* Ghazi's Rest: Just north-east of the cloud on the #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle #Enter the cave, , at in . Collect soil samples until journal updates. #*You can harvest without aggro. Wait for the two roamers being far enough and reinvis after harvesting. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. Harvest the Dizzwangle #Travel to and go to the center island. Head for and start gently traveling down towards the island bottom. #Harvest a Gnomish Dizzwangle from the very lowest reaches of the central Halls of Fate island . #*'WARNING:' Once it's harvested, you will be tossed up in the air. Consider stripping before doing this. #*'NOTE:' If you have spent any time in The Sinking Sands flying on the dust devils and have learned how to steer to land softly, this toss should pose no danger to you. Remember! You CAN steer when airborne! (As long as you aren't on a carpet or horse) #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. #Kill the following: ##Vornerus drone on Drednever Crash Site for 5 common updates. ##Fetidthorn Horror on Drednever Crash Site near for 5 common updates. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. #Grab Gimdimble's Tools at on island. Remnants of Xoch is the straight west island. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle Kill the Young Dragon #Kill the 65^^^ heroic (quest name, no NPC credit) on the Halls of Fate main island. #* The dragon is underconned and fights more like a 70^^^ heroic name. It is immune to root and mez. It also has an incredible knockback that can throw you over the island's edge if you're not careful. #* Some people who have succeeded in completing the quest recommend you have an outside group to help kill it. The dragon has been soloed, however, with, for example, a 70 level necromancer. #*'To spawn the young dragon if his timer is ready:' Go the entrance of the Halls of Fate at . The young dragon will spawn down near where you picked up the cog earlier, and slowly fly up to his perch on the Halls of Fate building (takes about 5 minutes). #*'Suggestion:' Keep your group at bottom of the stairs at the entrance into Halls of Fate building. Have one group member with the quest go and spawn the dragon, then run back. When the young dragon reaches its perch just above entrance, have your tank walk out and pull the young dragon inside and down to the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. The walls and ceiling surrounding the staircase will prevent you from being knocked around too far. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. Equip the cap he gives you first with +200 safefall, then use the rocket pack that he also gave you. After a short ride straight-up and a long fall down, go speak to Gimdimble again for your reward. Rewards * * *